The Lookout
{| style="width:100%; border:3px solid green;spacing:0px; margin:0px; background-color:darkwhite" cellpadding="7" ' ' 'Welcome to Lookout Wiki' Hello, I am Zion3x, and I welcome you to Lookout Wiki! Where you can Write Dragon Ball Z Fan-Fictions and Role-Play and have fun! Motto: Fanon or Canon, We Welcome any Anon! We are the Proud Home of the '''Saiyan Players' Baseball Team, The Lookout Stars Soccer Team, and the Dragon Ballers Basketball Team! Please do not ask to be a Administrator, Bureaucrat, Rollback, or Chat Mod. I will give you rights if you gain my trust. Please read the Rules of the Wiki before editing, Thank You for joining Lookout Wiki! |- | style="width:50%; border:3px solid green; vertical-align:top; background-color light green; text-align:left" | 'News' This is the Wiki News. *May 8th, 2012: Lookout Wiki was created by Zion3x! - We have reached 12 pages in 1 day! Keep up the Good Work guys! *May 10th 2012: Kuzey457 is now Beuarucrat - T.O.A.A is now an Administrator - 30 Pages! Keep up the Good work Guys! - Kidbuu7900 has lost his Admin rights - Kidbuu7900 is now a Rollback - Kidbuu 7900 is now Beuarucrat *May 11th 2012: 40 Pages! Good Job! *May 13th 2012: 70 Pages! Good Job! *May 14th 2012: 85 Pages! Good Job! - 7 Users! Were Growing! *May 16th 2012: 100 PAGES! GOOD JOB! ''' *May 17th 2012: 120 Pages! Good Job! - The Wikis Designs are now finished! *May 18th 2012: 150 Pages! Good Job! *May 20th 2012: 162 Pages! Good Job! - 17 Users! Were Growing! *May 22nd 2012: '''200 PAGES!! GOOD JOB!! *May 23rd 2012: 230 Pages! Good Job! *May 25th 2012: 260 Pages! Good Job! *May 29th 2012: 300 PAGES!!! GOOD JOB!!! *May 31st 2012: 1,000 PICTURES!!! Good Job!!! 'Article News' This is where you can ask an Admin to post your story or character on here is you think it deserves it: *May 8th 2012: Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan has been posted! Please Read! *May 10th 2012: Dragon Ball GY, a Group project by Zion3x, TOAA, anad Kuzey457 has released the Synther Saga! 'Fanon of the Week' The Fanon of the Week is Dragon Ball Dreams, Good Job for it! '''Great Fanons *'Dragon Ball GY' *'Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' *'Dragon Ball Dreams' *'Dragon Ball Galaxies' *'The History...of Silver Shenron' 'Page of the Week' Goku , Is the Page of the Week, Good Job for it! 'User of the Week' The User if the Week is ''UltimateKamiTenchi''! Congrats for making pages that support this Wiki by adding pages to our enviorment. Thank You! 'Contest of the Month' This is the Months Contest! ' After you write the Story (Over 200 Words) You can alert an Admin and we will vote. '''Write a Short Story/Fanon about Vegetas ''Life as a Child on Planet Vegeta and traveling in space. 'Tournaments' This is the Progress of the 2nd Lookout Tournament! On 05/24/2012. Who ever wins the Final Round, Must go up against the one who holds the Tournament. *Goten vs. DJ *Tenchi vs. Leogian = Leogian *SS vs. Bolt (BoltBlader) = SS *''Leogian vs. Kuzey457'' = | style="width:50%; border:3px solid green; vertical-align:top" | 'Administrative Team' These are the Administrator, Bureaucrats, Rollbacks and Chat Moderators that make this Wiki a Healthy, Fun Place! *ZionsBounty (Founder - Active) *'Kuzey457' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *'Vegito 7900' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *'Goten66' (Bureaucrat/Admin - Active) *[[User:UltimateKamiTenchi| Tenchi]]' '(Administrator/RollBack - Acitve) *' Neo Silver Shenron '(Administrator/Chat Mod - Active) * The Saiyan Princess (Rollback/Chat Mod - Active) ffg dshh ffgfgfgrtrt 'Making your Page' To write a new article, just enter the title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article 'Picture of the Week' This is the Picture of the Week! Enjoy! 'Video of the Week' This is the Video of the Week! Enjoy! 'Weekly Poll' This is the Weekly Poll! Please Vote: What is your favorite Dragon Ball Video Game? Dragon Ball Raging Blast Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Dragon Ball Ultimate Tenkaichi Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Browse Category:Main Page Category:Awesome Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:1st pages Category:Important Category:Wiki Pages Category:Role-Play